With the deep development of the quantum dot technology, the stability of quantum dots and the luminous efficiency are increasing, and the application prospects of quantum dot light emitting diode (QLED) in the display field are also becoming brighter. Efficient QLED devices use TiO2 nanoparticles or ZnO nanoparticles as the electron transport layer, which can result in the QLED's external quantum efficiency (EQE) of more than 10%.
It should be noted that the information in the Background section disclosed above is only for enhancing the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus may include information that does not constitute prior art known to those of ordinary skill in the art.